


Fare Forth

by lferion



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Poetry, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: A verse for setting forth, as might be said by either Bilbo or Maglor
Kudos: 7
Collections: Wandering in Middle-Earth, fan_flashworks





	Fare Forth

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Fan Flashworks challenge 'Knock', posted [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/1767438.html).

O knock the dust from off your travel-sack  
The sand from out your walking shoes  
Both wide and narrow runs the track  
The road awaits, no toll is owed, no dues   
To pay, of will and wonderment no lack  
Fare forth & Follow fast the wand’ring muse


End file.
